Walks
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: He wasn’t one to stay in one place on a Saturday afternoon. It was just how he was. Being alone in a large empty house wasn’t his idea of fun so he left. A small walk around the village wouldn’t hurt anyways... Very, very, VERY slight SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Heh, me? Own Naruto? Ha, I wish. -_-;  
  
Walks  
  
~*~*~  
  
He wasn't one to stay in one place on a Saturday afternoon. It was just how he was. Being alone in a large empty house wasn't his idea of fun so he left. A small walk around the village wouldn't hurt anyways.  
  
And so he walked.  
  
It was slow and uneventful. Groups of children passed by knocking into him a few times, oblivious to the world around them. Adults gave him a small wave as he passed before going about their daily business. It was normal and boring.  
  
So he walked faster.  
  
He passed the shopping district of the village, ignoring the sounds and sights of the busy place. He didn't like large crowds. That's just how he was. The noise and the constant movement annoyed him to no end.  
  
And so he walked even faster, wanting to get away from everything.  
  
It became quiet again and his feet had slowed to the pace they had begun with. The streets were emptier here and much quieter.  
  
His posture relaxed considerably as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
This would do.  
  
Walking at a leisurely pace he took in his surroundings. There were much more trees here and flowers were in bloom everywhere. The weather was warm and a faint breeze passed once in awhile to cool him down. As much as he wanted to smile at that moment, his mask didn't allow it. He couldn't let his guard down...especially out in the open.  
  
He continued his walk without interruption. He stopped though when he sensed movement.  
  
Glancing toward the direction of the noise he came upon the sight of Uzumaki Naruto swinging lazily from an old swing; one that he recognized well. It was then that he realized he stood in front of the village's Ninja Academy.  
  
But that wasn't important right now. His eyes were focused on Naruto.  
  
The blond kyubi was sitting sideways, his body leaning against one of the ropes supporting the worn swing. His brilliant blue eyes were closed in a peaceful state and his defenses were completely down. He could've taken this opportunity to scare the boy or surprise him but he didn't.  
  
Seeing Naruto like this was a rare sight indeed. Why spoil the quiet peaceful atmosphere by angering Kohona's #1 loudmouth ninja?  
  
Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he let the breeze swing him lightly. This was his special place. Nobody came to bother him and he actually liked it that way. But despite feeling completely relaxed at the moment he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.  
  
Blue eyes opened lazily and met a pair of pitch black ones.  
  
Sasuke's eyes almost widened in surprise when the other boy opened his eyes. Instead he just stared into the blue orbs of his friend/rival.  
  
Naruto groaned loudly breaking the eye contact before purposely falling onto the ground below, leaving the swing empty. Sasuke smirked at his behavior and walked slowly to where the blond kyubi lay.  
  
He looked down at Naruto with an amused smirk on his face while the other boy just glared back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, dobe?"  
  
And Sasuke was greeted by Naruto's middle finger.  
  
Sasuke ignored the rude gesture and sat on the swing, never breaking his gaze off of his blond teammate.  
  
"I asked you a question, moron."  
  
Naruto glared fiercely at the boy above him.  
  
"It's none of your business you asshole," he said angrily, "Just go away and leave a guy alone."  
  
Sasuke was silent for a while just staring at the boy. Naruto unconsciously fidgeted under the gaze. Finally, Sasuke spoke.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be alone."  
  
The blonde didn't answer this time. He just turned to his side so that he was facing away from Sasuke. He never wanted to be alone...never. It was his dream to make the village acknowledge him; to make them finally see what they were missing. To just have his miserable lonely life disappear.  
  
He hated being alone.  
  
It was just nice to have time to yourself where you don't have to think about how much everyone despised you, or how much they wish you were to die that very second. Just to believe for a little while that you're loved and wanted; that you are just a normal person living a normal life. And days like these, where everything seemed perfect, he didn't mind being alone. He liked to pretend.  
  
Sasuke sighed lightly at the quietness that surrounded the two of them. He almost regretted saying what he said. He knew Naruto was as lonely as he was, even more so, yet he had to say it. Maybe he should apologize...  
  
He stood up from the swing and kneeled next to the other boy. Touching his shoulder lightly, almost hesitantly, he spoke in a quiet voice, trying his best to sound sincere.  
  
"Hey...I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
Naruto had tensed when he felt the warm touch on his shoulder and nearly gasped at the apology. He sat up quickly and looked at the black-haired boy in mild shock and extreme confusion; his signature fox-like eyes squinted into mere slits.  
  
"Did I just here an apology," he paused and let a blue eye appear to look at the other better, "Come from you, Mr. High-and Mighty Uchiha? And to me of all people??"  
  
Naruto placed a tanned hand against the other's forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?  
  
Sasuke glared lightly at the shorter boy for not taking him seriously.  
  
"I'm fine, you moron," he moved the others hand away quickly, "Don't touch my forehead."  
  
Naruto blinked. "What's wrong with your forehead? It looks normal to me..." he poked at it with his index finger cautiously, "Is your cold-bastard attitude contagious up there?"  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled dangerously. Naruto didn't flinch; he just continued to poke the other's forehead. Mid-poke, Sasuke grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
  
"Touch it again and you won't have that finger anymore."  
  
Naruto gulped at the look in his companion's eyes and quickly retched his hand away from the other's grip.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"And you're a dobe."  
  
Instead of throwing back an insult, Naruto stuck his tongue out at his taller teammate. Sasuke, who managed to control his anger from before, simply smirked at the kyubi's childish behavior before becoming serious again.  
  
"What were you doing here all alone?"  
  
Naruto looked down to avoid Sasuke's sharp gaze. He contemplated an answer before looking and giving his teammate his trademark fox smile.  
  
"Just playing pretend."  
  
Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. Turning to leave, he raised a hand as a gesture of goodbye before beginning to walk away. Sasuke was confused and disappointed by the strange response and went after the boy.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Naruto said quietly when Sasuke had caught up with him.  
  
"It sucks being alone. Why would you willingly want to?" Naruto blinked at the other's response, blue eyes surprised, while Sasuke let out a small smile.  
  
"Come on, let's get some ramen..." Sasuke paused and thought for a while before continuing, "My treat."  
  
Naruto stared at the other dumbly before pointing an accusing finger at the taller boy.  
  
"Okay, jokes up! Who are you and where's the real Uchiha Sasuke?!?"  
  
Sasuke sighed before hitting the other's head hard. "Let's just pretend for awhile that you're not an idiot and I'm not a...bastard and that I'm asking you out for lunch. You think you can do that?"  
  
Naruto, who had been rubbing the spot Sasuke had hit him, stopped what he was doing and blushed at what his teammate said.  
  
Realizing what he had said, Sasuke's cheeks had reddened as well, but only slightly.  
  
"Look, are you taking my offer or what?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto hopefully.  
  
Naruto smiled at him and nodded excitedly. "Your treat right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Naruto's smile widened. "Perfect."  
  
Sasuke started to have second thoughts but ignored them.  
  
It was fun playing pretend...and he had a feeling he wouldn't have to walk alone anymore.  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
Escuro: My first Naruto story done! There was Precious Sunshine but I think it was to short to be considered a story. I hope you like it...I'm addicted to Naruto but was kind of nervous about writing one. I always worried about the characters and trying not to make them OOC. Like I said before, I hope you like it.  
  
Yami: Please review.  
  
Escuro: ^_^ Yeah, feedback would be nice. Any comments just clink on the little 'Go' button below. Ja, minna!  
  
Yami: Ja ne. 


End file.
